Infinite Nightmare
by le Sapph
Summary: Flaky met her new neighbor's son, Flippy. She thought he was like any other guy at the age of 15. But it seems, he's not. She knew, she has stepped into an infinite nightmare.
1. The Start of the Nightmare

Yay! First fanfiction and I chose HTF! The awesome Happy Tree Friends, I love you! Hahaa...

Disclaimer: I do not own the gruesome but awesome HTF.

* * *

><p>It's raining again.<p>

Flaky stared at the downpour outside her window on the second floor. She wanted to hang out with Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles and Splendid. She sighed, "I wonder what they're doing now..." she murmured to herself.

She heard someone knocked on the door. Being the paranoid and cowardly teen she is, she turned around and stared and the door unblinking, not answering it.

After a long silence, the person knocked her door again. She stood rooted to her place. The person sighed and said with a familiar voice, "Honey, it's me," Her mom said, "C-can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door's opened and standing in the entrance to Flaky's room is her mom, her red hair tied neatly into a ponytail and a young boy about her age, probably around 15, with green hair and eyes. The boy shifted his foot uneasily, always keeping his eyes on the floor. Her mother walked into her room and the boy followed.

"Honey, this is Flippy. He's the son of our new neighbor, Mr. Fields." She smiled encouragingly at Flippy and he muttered a "hello". Then she turned to Flippy, "Flippy, this is my daughter, Flaky. She's a bit over-cautious about everything, but she's a kind and sweet girl." She pulled Flaky's hand and make them shake hands. Flaky noticed that Flippy's hand are cold. "Get along, okay kids?" They nodded and her mother left them alone in Flaky's bedroom.

Flippy still has his eyes on the ground, and Flaky is looking at everything except him. "Um..." Flippy opened his mouth to say something, then he stopped. He eyed the window for a second, then turned his eyes back to the ground. "Nice to meet you, Flaky." Flaky slowly turned her gaze to Flippy. He was staring right back at her with a sweet smile.

"N-nice to meet you," She felt her face burning. She shook herself mentally and managed a smile. "I-if it's okay w-with you, I-I'm going back t-to the window," Flippy shrugged nonchalantly and Flaky sat on her bed again and stared out the window. Her room is facing a small park with a public pool, and since it's raining, no one's in either one of them. But she like it that way. It looks like they're only for her. She felt Flippy sitting down on her bed.

"What are you looking at?" He tried to look at the park over her shoulders, but he kept a distance. When Flaky didn't answer him, Flippy sat nearer to the window (and her) to get a better look. "A park?" Flaky could feel his breath over her neck, indicating that he's too close. She turned her head to face him and got shocked because at the same time, Flippy turned to look at her as well. She stared at his eyes for a second when a hint of yellow appeared and disappeared, and she tumbled onto her bed. "Sorry! Am I too close?" Flippy shuffled back a bit when Flaky nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away when her sleeves shakily.

"C-can you sit on the chair t-there?" She pointed at the chair near her study table and noticed her hand trembling so bad that it looks like she's pointing at the chair and the table at the same time. She placed her other hand over her hand to try and stop it from trembling.

"Okay," Flippy's voice sounded disappointed, but he got off her bed and sat down on the chair. He just stared at Flaky when Flaky recovered her place in front of the window. The rain's dying down. The corner of her lips started to turn up.

They sat there like that for a long time. Flippy played with the dog tags he had on, making a soft metal-clicking sound. Flaky finds the sound soothing. She listened to the clicking mixing with the rain dripping over the ceiling, as her eyelids slowly started to close. Suddenly, the clicking stopped and was replaced with a low snarl. She opened her eyelids and turned to Flippy's direction. His hands are covering his face, and his breathing has became more heavy.

"No..." He whispered desperately, "Not now..." Flaky could see his eyes glowing yellow, staring in front of him with rage. Then he quieted down. He slowly removed his hands and Flaky saw both his eyes glowing yellow. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He chuckled as he stood up from the chair and walked towards Flaky. His voice sounded eerie.

"F-Flippy?" She moved away from the window. She started to get up from her bed, but Flippy reached her before she could do so. He grabbed her wrists and pin her down onto her bed.

"What's your name again? Flaky?" He grinned evilly, "Nice meeting you, I'm Flippy," His voice gotten a shit lot scarier.

"I-I know," Flaky struggle to be free, but her struggle only makes Flippy's grip on her tighter. He leaned away from Flaky with a smile on his face.

"Ah, the Flippy you knew was not me." He lifted one of her wrist. "That Flippy-" He laughed hysterically, "is a coward," and smacked her wrist into the wall. She yelped in agony. Flippy squeezed her wrist and she felt a jolt of pain travel down her arm. She knew he broke it. She bit down on her lip while tears flown down her face.

"Please... stop, F-Flippy..." she begged softly.

"_Stop_?" He laughed again, "Okay. But if you want me to stop, then you'll have to give me something." He thought for a while, all the while not letting go of Flaky's broken wrist. Then he laughed again and squeezed her wrist even tighter. He stared at her bone-like fingers, "You'll give me your fingernails,"

Flaky's eyes widened and she screamed at the top of her voice when Flippy started to bend her fingernails and pull them out.

"Scream all you want, nobody's coming to save you." Flippy place a bloody finger over her mouth. "Your parents are out and my dad is still in his new bitchin' study room." He turned his attention back to her last finger, the only finger that still has its nail intact. He reached for the last fingernail when the yellowish glow in his eyes fade and he shook his head a few times before looking back at her hand. His eyes widened in shock. He let go of her wrist and stumbled off her bed. She looked at her fingers in horror. Her wrist is bent in a crooked way and her fingers are all covered in blood.

"D-did I do that?" Flippy's voice shook. Flaky nodded her head without looking at him. "I-I'm sorry!" He reached out to help her.

"Don't come near me!" she shrieked. Flippy froze there for a second. After he unfroze, he ran out of her room. Flaky picked up her phone and punch in Petunia's number. She answered at the second ring.

"Oh, Flaky! What's up?" Her voice got a little static due to the rain.

"P-Petunia, c-can you come to my h-house n-n-now?" She's trembling so hard it became hard for her to talk.

There was a long silence and Petunia said, "I'm coming right now. Giggles' coming along too, okay?" Flaky nodded but then remembered she's talking to Petunia on the phone. She mumbled 'okay' through her tears.

After Petunia hung up, she climbed underneath her blanket and hid there, shivering. She tried to bend back her wrist but the pain was too much so she gave up. So she just lay there, silently crying. A soft thud on her window startled her. She turn her gaze to the window, but all she see is the dark gray sky. A small, gray-ish object hit the window and she heard another soft thud. She sat up slowly, careful not to hurt her broken wrist. She looked out from the window and saw Flippy outside. His military jacket is soaked and his hair has dropped around his face, making him kind of cute. His eyes are green and isn't glowing yellow. The rain is still heavy and doesn't look like it will stop any time now. Nonetheless, Flaky opened her window.

"W-what do you want?" She tried to sound a bit threatening, but failed.

"I'm sorry for what I did." He shouted. "I know it seemed impossible for you to follow me, but I have to get you to a hospital."

"..." Flaky stared at him unblinking. "I-it's really i-impossible," and closed her window. She climbed beneath her blanket.

"Why isn't Petunia here yet..." She muttered. Her eyelids started to get heavy again. Soon she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Wee~ My first fanfiction's first chapter's done! :D Review?<p> 


	2. What Happened Next

Wee~ I'm back again with another chapter for Infinite Nightmare! Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter so you'll read this one Hehehes :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the cute HTF cartoon unfortunately.<p>

* * *

><p>He ran in the rain, silently cursing himself for letting his other side take over so easily. He busted through her new home's wooden door and ran up the stairs to his father's room. He just have to go to his father. Then everything will be okay. He'll take care of whatever there is to take care of. He will make this nightmare that haunt him for so long go away. Even for a little while.<p>

He stopped in front of his father's study room, remembering that his father always wanted him to knock before entering a room. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before lifting his clenched fist and softly knocked on the door twice.

No answer.

He knocked again, this time, louder.

Still no answer.

"Dad?" He yelled over the sound of the rain beating against the ceiling. No one answered. He opened the door slowly. The study room isn't as big as he think, but still, it's big. About the size of a tennis court. A green carpet is laid on the wooden floor that stretch towards a big office table with a piece of paper on it in the middle of the room. On both his side are large bookshelves filled with books. The large office chair behind the office table has been turned so that the person sitting on the chair is facing a large tinted glass window. Flippy ran up to the chair and turn it around.

It's empty.

He then reached for the paper on the table and turned it over. "FLIPPY" was written on it with his father's handwriting. He unfolded the note and read.

_"Flippy: I'm going out for a few hours and probably won't be back until midnight. Dad"_

He spitted in disgust. "Must be going to the nearby red district," Flippy muttered. He compress the note into a ball and threw it towards a portrait of his parents hanging on the wall. The paper ball hit his father right in the heart. He walked around the table and slumped into the chair.

_Ooh, pussy, feeling bad about what happened with that chick?_

"Shut up." He turned his head to the left and muttered at his other side.

_I was thinking of cutting off her hand to hang it on the trophy wall._

"Shut up!" He roared when his other side didn't shut up. "What the fuck does that do for you?" He felt his lips curl up into a grin and he punched himself hard. Blood started flowing down from his nose and out his mouth. He stared up and the ceiling, as if he could see through it and watched the rain fall onto the roof.

"Heh." He wiped away the blood from his face, "If I could wish for one thing, I would wish that you're dead,"

_Kill me then._

He chuckled at his other side's respond and added silently to himself, _I will._

* * *

><p>"Honey, you still need rest. Why don't you just stay at home today?" Flaky's mother stood in the doorway, blocking Flaky's path. She missed school for three days thanks to Flippy. She was planning on staying at home longer but Petunia and Giggles told her that today at P.E. they're going to play baseball. Even if she couldn't play, she wants at least to watch them play.<p>

"Aww, but mom! You know how much I love baseball," Flaky whinned. It isn't her nature to whine but if that's the only way to convince her mother into letting her go to school, she'll gladly do so.

Her mother's features softened, "Well... okay. But you've got to promise me you're not going to stay for any club practices and come on home right away after school ends." She nodded happily and ran out the house when her mother stepped aside.

* * *

><p>She sat down on the bench where all the others who aren't playing baseball sat. She sighed again for the 18th time today. Who knew she had such bad luck? Is her luck <em>that <em>bad? She slapped her head with her good hand. _Why is Flippy in my class?_

"You okay, Flaky?" Giggles leaned down and asked. The coach gave her a 5- minute break. She wrapped a towel around her neck and sat down next to Flaky. "How's the wrist?"

"It's fine," Flaky lifted her head and looked at Giggles. Giggles has on what every other girls has when it's P.E. period. But weirdly enough, her pink bob hair and eyes makes the white T-shirt and black shorts looked hot. She turned her gaze to Petunia who's hitting a homer. She looked just like a diva. Her long blue hair is tied up in a ponytail again with her favorite flower pin on her head. She got a wide grin over her face as she scored. She jumped up and down happily. When she noticed Flaky looking, she waved. Flaky waved back.

When Giggles and the girls start another game, the guys came to the field. Apparently, their coach has gone for a bathroom break. In the group of guys that's approaching them, Flaky could make out Splendid, Toothy, Cuddles and the annoying twins, Shifty and Lifty. Flippy was nowhere to be seen. Some of the guys whistled at the girls who's playing while the girls shot them glares. Splendid reached Flaky in a few steps. He eyed her wrist that's still wrapped with bandages with a question mark on his face.

"I heard of it from Petunia. How's your wrist?" He sat down next to Flaky and gently touched her wrist. She flinched and he pulled back his hand. "Still hurt, huh..." His features tighten and for a moment he reminded her of Flippy when he bent her wrist and took out her fingernails. She mentally slapped herself.

Splendid stared at her hand for a long time, he finally took his eyes off her hand when Cuddles yelled for him.

"Coach's coming back! Let's go, Splendid!"

"Coming!" And he ran back to where he came from.

Flaky sighed and slouched in her seat. She stared up at the clear blue sky. The sound of girls yelling, the coach blowing his whistle, the bat hitting the baseball started to sound distant. She smiled at the comfort the sounds are giving her.

"Flaky," She lifted her body and saw Flippy standing in front of her, keeping a distance. His eyes are locked on her wrist. "I'm really sorry about what I did,"

Flaky sat there, her body very still. She stared at his green eyes. They don't seem to be glowing yellow. She looked him from top to bottom. His forest green hair is more wilder than the last time she seen them, he has on the new white T-shirt, a black tracksuit and a camouflage beret. His arms are covered with muscle but he's quite small for someone who works out. But he's still larger than Flaky.

When Flippy started to get uncomfortable about Flaky's staring, he shifted from one leg to another and asked, "Is you hand... okay?"

Flaky started to nod, but then shook her head, "It hurts." She gently caressed her hand and her whole body jerked when she accidentally pressed too hard. "Ow..."

"..." Flippy stared at her blankly. Flaky just kept her eyes on her hand. "I'd better go-"

"Fields! Stop flirting and get your ass back here!" Mr. Lumpy, the boy's coach, yelled and smashed a bat to the floor.

Flippy's body bent forward as he muttered, "Shit... Not here..." He struggled for a while then the yellow glow is back into his eyes. Flaky watched in horror as he slowly straightened his body. He was standing just a feet away from her.

"Oh, hello." He smirked. "How's your hand? Still twisted?"

Flaky just stood there and stared at his yellow eyes. She swear it is the most scariest thing she has ever saw.

"Field! Come back here at the count of three!" Mr. Lumpy yelled. He's getting pissed.

"Flaaaaky," He said playfully and chuckled, "the coward likes you," He turned and walked with his hands in his pocket towards Mr. Lumpy.

* * *

><p>What happened next, Flaky just stood there, along with everyone else in the field, watching, as Flippy punched the life out of the large Mr. Lumpy. He first pounced onto Mr. Lumpy and knocked him down. Then he took Mr. Lumpy's arm and twisted it so that forearm is facing outside. He laughed wickedly and punched him in the stomach a few times, making Mr. Lumpy cough blood, before lifting Mr. Lumpy's body up and smashed his arm into the ground just like what Mr. Lumpy did to the bat.<p>

Mr. Lumpy scream in agony before passing out. Flippy stepped on his head and chuckled. "That wasn't much of a fight." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth, before he shook his head and looked around, wondering what happened. Mr. Pop, the girl's coach pinned him down right away.

Flippy struggle to get loose, but it didn't work. During the struggle, his dog tag fell off along with the camouflage beret he wears. He then was silently taken back into the school's main building.

Flaky picked up the dog tag and beret. They're covered in Mr. Lumpy's blood. She turned the dog tag around and gaped at the text written on it.

"Flaky."

* * *

><p>Soo... there you have it. The second chapter to my first ever fanfiction! :D Review pretty please... *dog eyes*<p> 


	3. In His Head

Yay another update :D _Ahaha, watch out, Lumpy, I'm not done with you yet! *jumps into FlippyGundamSuit and run after Lumpy* _By the way, anyone like Tiramisu cake? :D 'Cause Petunia's gonna give Flaky one! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the superb + heavenly Happy Tree Friends.

* * *

><p>"Look, Flaky, maybe it's a mistake. You know you're not the only one with the name "Flaky", maybe he had a girlfriend before also named "Flaky"." Petunia patted Flaky softly on the head. Flaky shook her head furiously. She knew she's not the only one named Flaky, but Petunia's words just sounded impossible.<p>

Giggles wrapped her hands around Flaky's shaking ones, "Or maybe he got that for you to make up for what he did to your hand?" she suggested. Flaky shook her head furiously again.

Petunia and Giggles exchanged worried expression as Flaky brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them. She opened her clenched fist and stared at Flippy's dog tag. The dog tag is still drenched in Mr. Lumpy's blood, but Flaky don't bother washing it. It's not hers anyway.

Flippy slid open the classroom door with a loud thud and strode into the room lifelessly as the whole class quieted down. He looked like he lost his soul. His eyes were blank and his face is pale. Flaky noted that he still has some blood on his green jacket. He sat down heavily on his seat and buried his face in his hands. Flaky tightened her grip on the dog tag. She wanted to walk right up to him and ask him about it, but at the same time, she is afraid to be anywhere near him.

Petunia nudged Flaky softly with her elbow, "Hey, I know you're scared now, so I'll help you return his beret and dog tag, okay? After all, we shouldn't keep things that aren't ours," she said and gave Flaky a comforting smile.

Flaky turned her attention from Flippy back to Petunia and grabbed Petunia's sleeve, "No," Her voice came out as a whisper. She silently curse herself for being so cowardly, but continued, "W-what if he d-d-do something to y-you?" She clutched on the dog tag and stared wearily at the green beret lying on her table.

Petunia took the beret and gently tugged at the dog tag, hoping Flaky would let go. When she didn't, Petunia sighed and let go, "He's not going to do anything to me. Not in front of so many people." and walked towards Flippy.

Flippy looked up when he heard Petunia's footsteps. Yellow flashed in his eyes for a split second before disappearing. He stared at the green beret that has patches of blood on it in the blue haired girl. She raised the beret over her head and playfully placed it onto Flippy's head.

"Here, Flaky picked this and your dog tag up after you went to see the principal." She jerked her thumb at Flaky's direction. Flippy looked over Petunia's shoulder at Flaky. Flaky is trembling terribly.

"My dog tag is still with her, isn't it?" He stared at the silver chain dangling from Flaky's hand.

Petunia shrugged and looked at Flaky's direction too, "Yeap. She doesn't want to let me return it." She sighed. She turned back to Flippy and opened her mouth, but then closed it.

"You're wondering why her name is on the dog tag," Flippy rested his chin on his left palm. He looked out the window near him. There's gray clouds everywhere, just like that day when his other side twisted Flaky's wrist. In the corner of his eye, he saw Petunia nodded silently, "_He _did it. He engraved her name onto the dog tag."

"He?"

Flippy shook his head, "I can't stop him. H-he's just..." Flippy clenched his fist hard until his knuckles turned white, "twisted." He felt his lips curl up into a grin. He could feel his other side eager to come out, to wreck hell onto his new classmates. He bit down on his lips to stop himself from grinning until blood brushed his tongue. He steal a glance at Petunia who's still standing in front of him. She's looking at him with a curious gaze.

"R-run..." He managed. Petunia's eyebrow was raised and she leaned in to hear better. "R..."

_Playtime._

A snarl escaped his lips. Then he chuckled mockingly. His arm shot up and grabbed Petunia's neck. Petunia's eye widened as she struggle to get loose as Flippy slowly raised her off the ground.

"Flip...py?"

"Well now, a blue chick this time?" Flippy's voice became more deeper and he sounded... evil. The class once again quieted down as everyone including the teacher stared at Flippy wide-eyed. His other side looked around the class and laughed hysterically. "This is what you got after getting expelled from that boarding school, huh?" His other side whispered to him.

His other side brought Petunia's face close to his, and smiled when he saw her eyes full of fear. "What would you do when the lights go out?" He whispered softly and snickered.

"W-what?" Petunia's chocked voice came out weak.

"Hmm, let's just see then," His other side licked his lips and poked his middle finger into Petunia's left eye. She screamed and he let go of her neck. Blood mixed with tears are running out of her closed eyelid. She covered her left eye with her hand as she cried and cried.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Flippy's father exploded when the principal told him what Flippy did to Petunia. His father went silent for a while, "Alright, goodbye." and closed his phone. He sighed and collapsed onto his large office chair. Flippy looked around uneasily.<p>

"I-I didn't do it," He stuttered. His father knew. He knew his father knew. Yet it felt good to say the obvious truth. He didn't do it. Fliqpy did.

His father covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. He said without looking at his son, "I know you didn't do it." He paused, "Have you taken your medicine?" He lifted his pinky finger and his dull green eyes locked onto Flippy.

Flippy shot his father a furious glare, "I told you the pills don't work. _He _still comes out whenever he wants," and growled in frustration. He has tried tons of pills, but none of them worked. They only add fuel to Fliqpy's fire.

His father lifted his hand away from his face and replied his glare, "Yes, but Mr Mole's medicine is-"

"Mr Mole's medicine don't fucking work!" Flippy slammed his fist down his father's office table. They gone through this before. His father sat there unblinking. He could feel Fliqpy's excitement and eagerness to get out and beat his father to pieces. But as much as he wants to, he knew he shouldn't let Fliqpy out. No matter what. He inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself.

"Let me ask a question: Is he thinking of killing me now?" His father narrowed his eyes at Flippy.

_Oh fucking yes, old geezer! Let me at him! _Fliqpy laughter rang through his head. He inhaled again before nodding. His father twined his fingers together and laid back on his chair, making some creaking noises.

"So, Flippy, what do you want me to do?" His father asked after a long silence.

"I don't know. Maybe act more like a father and stop going out to meet bitches that could be "my future mother"?" He replied sarcastically and made air quotes.

His father's eyes widened and looked like it's about to pop out of his eye sockets, "My Claire is not a bitch!" He roared.

Flippy spat, "That's what you said about Amanda." and stormed out of his father's office and slammed the door. He leaned onto the door and sighed deeply.

"If he did act like a father, you still wouldn't get out of my head, would you?" He chuckled softly.

_Well, of course I wouldn't._

Flippy started walking down the stairs to the living room, "Well, how am I suppose to kill you?" He mumbled in frustration. He felt someone tugged his arm hard and he stopped at the end of the stairs. He turned around and expect his father behind him, but instead, he saw _him. _He grinned and lifted his leg to kick Flippy. Flippy tried to dodge but he was too fast. Fliqpy's hard, leather boots smacked right into Flippy and sent him flying through the living room, knocking down photo frames and vases.

"There's many ways to kill me," Fliqpy stuck his hands into his pockets and kicked Flippy. "One of the way is to fight."

Flippy got up and spat some blood out of his mouth, "No, that's not only one of the ways to kill you," He slid out a pocket knife and throws it towards Fliqpy.

Fliqpy caught it between his two fingers. "Is this the best you could do?" He laughed, "You can't kill me like this!" He hugged himself as if he's keeping his sides from splitting.

"Get the fuck out of my head!" Flippy snarled and hurled himself towards Fliqpy. Suddenly a loud bang came from his father's office and Fliqpy disappeared. Flippy stood there and stared at the spot where Fliqpy was. He then scan the living room. Fliqpy disappeared.

"Flippy, what's all the ruckus about?" His father rushed down the stairs. He stopped midway when he saw Flippy standing in a mess that's the living room. "What happened?" He slowly walked down the stairs, eyes never leaving Flippy's back.

Flippy turned towards his father. "I saw Fliqpy."

* * *

><p>I guess that's all for naoh :3 Gotta wait till the next update!(won't be soon because of exams...) and review? :3 I don't know what to write about XD<p> 


	4. The Thing About Dog Tags

Back again with another update :D Thanks for reading my first fanfiction and I hope you'll continue reading until I finish :D

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF.

* * *

><p>It's 6 in the morning. Flaky's sleep was disturbed by a phone call. Her phone kept ringing and ringing. Flaky didn't want to answer it, so she lay on the bed and listened and waited for the ringing to stop. But it didn't. After it stopped, it rang a few milliseconds afterwards. Flaky grumbled and pulled her blanket up over her head. Her phone kept ringing and ringing until when she can't stand it, she sat up, grabbed the phone, and barked into it angrily, "It's 6 in the freaking morning, who the hell is calling?"<p>

"Woah, girl, no need for the attitude!" Petunia's musical laughter came through the phone. She sounded excited.

Flaky smacked her forehead with her palm, "Sorry, I didn't get enough sleep lately."

"And why is that? You having nightmares?" Petunia said.

"I guess so. P-probably because of..." Flaky's voice trailed off. She don't want to say Flippy's name. But it seems her friend knew what she's thinking.

"Flippy." Petunia finished for her. They were silenced for a while before Petunia's voice sounded excited again, "So! Me and Giggles are thinking of having picnic at that park behind your house with a few guys today. You want to go?"

It's been so long since she last went for picnic. If she remembered correctly, the last time she went for picnic was when she was 5 and it was her mother's birthday. Her mother wanted to celebrate her birthday with her family and nature so they went for picnic at the park behind them. Flaky even remembered her mother secretly digging a hole near a tree and burying a box there. She wondered what is that all about.

"Flaky? Hello? You still on the line?" Petunia's voice sounded a little worried, but still excited.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess I could go. Who's going?" Flaky answered.

"Good! I've got to tell Giggles and the guys about this! We're meeting at your house at 7, okay? Gotta go, bye!" Petunia cheered.

"Wait! Who's going?"Flaky said. But it was too late, Petunia hung up. Flaky stood there thinking. Who's the 'few guys' Petunia mentioned? "She better not invite the Ractoon brothers," She mumbled and placed her phone next to her pillow and slumped back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She wrapped her fingers around Flippy's dogtag and squeezed. She could still smell the blood on the dog tag, even though she scrubbed with everything she had. The dog tag around her neck felt cold against her skin. She should really give the dog tag back to Flippy, but she didn't want to. Besides, her name is on the dog tag, so she could claim the dog tag as hers, couldn't she? Then she thought about the box her mother buried. It's been a very long time since she thought about that box. She asked her parents about the box, but her parents won't say anything to her. They even told her not to dig it up when she went to the park. When she started forgetting about the box, her parents were very relieved.

"Yeah, she's really deep in thought." A voice laughed outside the window.

"Told you so." Another voice that sounded similar to the first one laughed too. Flaky stood up and looked out the window. Staring back at her is two pairs of green, mocking eyes. The two Ractoon brothers laughed sinisterly. Shifty, the one with a green fedora, stuck a long, flat rod through the small gap between the windows and like magic, the windows opened without a sound. Then, the twins jumped through the window and on to her bed. They land on their knees, making a soft thud. Flaky brought her legs up so they won't land on them. The last thing she needs is a brokenleg.

"G-g-get out!" She pointed at the opened window. The twins looked at each other with a smirk on their face.

"Nah." Lifty grinned at Flaky.

"We like indoors." Shifty shut the windows and grinned too. They're really twins. If Shifty didn't wear the fedora, she wouldn't have make out who's who. Lifty grabbed Flaky's good hand and pinned her down to the bed like Flippy while Shifty got off her bed. "Ooh. Flippy Field's dog tag." He whistled and snatched it from Flaky.

"G-give that back!" Flaky tried to scratch Lifty's face with her nails but Lifty easily dodged her. They laughed hysterically when someone knocked on the door.

"Who's in there? Flaky, are you okay?" Her mother knocked on the door again.

"Let's go!" Shifty opened the window and jumped out with Lifty just in time when her mother opened the door and storms in. Her mother ran to the window and looked down. Her eyes widened for a while and a faint laughter rang from outside.

"This is the last straw, Ractoons! I'm going to tell your parents about this!" Her mother yelled out the window to the twins.

The twins laughed even louder. Their laughter made Flaky shuddered. "You mad, woman?" They yelled sarcastically, "Do you think those two eggheads care about what we do?" Flaky stood next to her mother at the window just in time to see two blurry figures running off through her tears.

* * *

><p>The whole day she was down. Even when she went to the park for picnic. It seems Petunia and Giggles really invited the Ractoon brothers, along with Cuddles, Handy and Splendid. That made her feel even more down. She lowered her head so much that it almost touched the floor.<p>

Petunia and Giggles brought sandwiches and punch. After they ate those as breakfast, they sat there on the ground to chat. Flaky can't keep her head in their discussion, so she might as well dig the picnic basket, looking at all the fancy cakes Petunia and Giggles brought for lunch. They've always been good at baking. After looking at all the cakes, she turned her attention back at the group.

_Ugh, they're talking about shopping again._

Petunia and Giggles loved shopping. They tried to pull Flaky along with them on one of their shopping trips. Then her a memory drifted across her mind. Once, she even cried and force out as much tears as she could just so Petunia won't drag her along.

She looked around the group. Petunia and Giggles are wearing identical green dresses with a bow on one of the stripes. Cuddles has on his regular yellow sweater and brown cargo pants; Handy is wearing a white white shirt with long orange baggy pants. He also has a jacket wrapped around his waist. Splendid has on a blue jacket and jeans. The twins still has on their tuxedos they wore when they sneaked into her room. Her gaze moved to the dog tag dangling around Shifty's neck. It shone when the sunlight hit it. On it is her name, 'FLAKY'. Subconsciously, she reached out to Shifty and attempted to snatch it back. Shifty shuffled to the left swiftly and grinned.

"What's the matter, Flaky? Coming on to me?" His laughter soon was joined by Lifty's. The others stopped chatting and looked at Flaky with an eyebrow raised.

"G-give it back." She looked up at Shifty's mocking eyes. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, and she blinked a few times to hold back the tears. Shifty wrapped his hand around the dog tag and raised an eyebrow mockingly. Flaky swallowed hard and yell, "Give it back!" and grabbed the chain of the dog tag. Shifty's eyes widened in surprise and tried to loosen her hand. Before he does, Splendid already is standing behind him. He removed the dog tag and with a superhuman strength took it from Shifty's grip.

He then pulled Shifty's collar, forcing him to stand up. He brought Shifty's face close to his, "Gentlemen do not steal," He growled. That only made Shifty's grin wider.

"We are not gentlemen." He and Lifty laughed. "It's too much work."

Splendid pushed him back, "Get lost, Ractoon." He opened his fist and stared at the dog tag. He shook himself and gave the dog tag to Flaky. The two twins stole some cakes from the basket and took off while Petunia and Giggles yelled for them to give the cakes back.

"I know, let's play hide and seek!" Cuddles grinned after a very long and awkward silence. They all looked at Cuddles like he's lost his mind.

"We're not kids, you know." Handy said.

"Hm, but hide and seek would be fun. You see, we're surrounded by trees. There'll be a lot of place for us to hide." Splendid tapped his chin and looked around.

"Yeah, he's right! It's been a long time since I last played hide and seek anyway!" Giggles grinned and winked at Cuddles. Cuddles chuckled cutely and winked back.

"Who will seek?" Petunia made a cutting gesture between Giggles and Cuddles and turned to the rest of them.

"Wait!" Flaky exclaimed. They all turned to her. "W-what if w-w-we run in-into..." She stammered. She wouldn't want to run into Flippy here. But he lives just across the street from the park. He's bound to come to the park sometimes.

"Everything will be okay, Flaky." Splendid said firmly, "I'll protect you. I'll seek. Then I'll find you first, so you can seek with me. He can't hurt you, I promise." Splendid rested his hands on her shoulders. She stared at Splendid's unblinking eyes. They looked very determined. She nodded, but deep down she feels that even Splendid can't protect her from Flippy.

"Okay, then it's decided! Splendid will seek. You gotta count till 20 before you start to find us!" Petunia stood up and stretched her quads.

"I played hide and seek when I was a child." Splendid scoffed and walked to a nearby tree. "You guys ready?" He rested his forearm on the tree's bark and closed his eyes.

Everyone stood up and replied, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>Taadaa. That's the forth chapter. How'd you like it so far? Review please :3 Oh, I won't be updating anymore soon. Exams are here and I gotta study for them! :D<p> 


	5. Hide and Seek The Game

Updating again! :D Just one question before I start: Do anyone knows which one is Shifty and which one is Lifty? oO I googled it and some said Shifty's the one with fedora, but there's also some that said Lifty's the one with the fedora. Help? :3

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF.

* * *

><p>When Splendid started counting, they all ran in different directions. Unlike her friends, Flaky has spent a heck lot amount of time in the park, so she knows around the woods behind the park as well. Her friends went everywhere except the woods, so she figured that Splendid would find her last. She stopped. Splendid is still counting in the distance. Splendid has very good eyesight and hearing, right? So even if she's in the woods, he'll probably find her fast. There's nothing to worry about then. She continued running into the woods.<p>

She ran and ran, until she found the tree her family and her had their last picnic by. The tree is an old redwood. And since it's autumn, its leaves have started to turn yellow. Near one of its large roots is a fine shaped black wooden rod with a small piece of white cloth wrapped around it.

"Maybe that's where Mom buried the box." The image of her mother burying the box flashes across her mind as she approached the tree. She bent down, took the rod and started to dig. All the while she dug, she considered every possible things that her mother put into the box. But nothing fitted. They're humble urban folks. Why hide things under a tree in a forest? Unless...

She gasped. "No way. A heart?" She chuckled nervously at the silly thought. "Or maybe a human head?" She gasped again. "No. The box isn't that big." She kept talking to herself until she felt the rod hit against a hard object. Probably the box. She loosened the dirt around the box and lifted it up with all her strength. The box is brown in color and it still looks very new despite the dirt and grass. In front of the box is a pink sticker with a cute cartoon red porcupine she loved since she was young. And written in her mother's bold letter was her name, 'FLAKY'. She traced the letters with her fingertip and stared at the box. It looks oddly familiar. Then it occurred to her. Her parents bought this for her to keep her stuff because her room has always been a mess. She opened the box and stared at the content inside. Her eyes widened.

On top of everything is a photo of a young boy and girl. The girl's long red hair is everywhere, with white flakes in them. She's crying. The boy has green hair and eyes, and he's trying to comfort the girl. Around both their necks are matching dog tags. She took the photo out and placed it gently on the ground. Below the photo is a brown, small book with DIARY written on the cover. She opened the diary and started reading.

"_He is so sweet. I hope we could be friends forever._" "_He bought matching dog tags and gave one to me. Mine has his name and his has mine._" "_Mommy thinks that we're a couple. Everyone in school thinks so too. But he doesn't mind, so I don't mind._" "_His eyes sometimes has a scary but beautiful yellow glow to it. I wonder is he sick?_" "_He's changed. Although he's still sweet, sometimes he would play with knives. Every time, he would ask me to play with him. I'm scared, but he said it'll be okay._" "_I can't stand it anymore. He has cut my hand too much. I told Mommy about it, but she just shook her head._" "_We're moving to a new home. But I don't want to move._

"_I cant' move. For his sake. For Flippy."_

Her eyes widened more. She took out the diary and kept digging through the contents of the box. Below the diary is a bunch of photos, which consists only Flippy and her. She lifted all the photos and placed it on the ground along with the diary and the other photo. Buried deep within the box is a dog tag. Her heart stopped when she turned it. She knew what is written on the dog tag, but she didn't want to believe she knew. Her shaky hand makes the simple task of turning over the dog tag harder. Nonetheless, she managed to turn it over. And there it was. In her long and snaky hand-writing, the name 'FLIPPY'.

She froze. She didn't know what to think anymore. She knew Flippy when she was young? If she did, why didn't she remember anything? She picked up the photos and went through them. Flippy and her are the only ones in every photo. She stared at the photo where she's crying and he's comforting her. Did it really happen?

Suddenly, she heard footsteps nearby. She scanned her surroundings, but she didn't see anyone. The footsteps are getting closer. She stuffed everything into the box and closed it. Then she ducked down next to the tree. There's a few bushes in front of her, just enough to cover her whole body.

She listened as the footsteps got closer, closer and stopped. She heard foot shifting and a surprised grunt. "Flaky?" Her heart just stopped. "Flaky?" The person called again and came closer to the bushes. Two large arms poked through the bushes and pushed them out of the way. Standing there, wide-eyed is Flippy. Flaky felt the tears threatening to fall. She blinked hard and focused at Flippy again. Flippy stretched out a hand hesitantly, offering to lift her out of the bushes. He already know she's there, might as well just come out of the pointy bushes, she thought. So she grabbed Flippy's hand, the coldness of it made Flaky shuddered.

Then she felt Flippy's whole body stiffened. She knew something bad is going to happen. Flippy snarled and hissed like a wild beast. His head is lowered so Flaky can't see his face. "Dammit..." He muttered softy. His whole body collapsed onto Flaky. And because Flaky isn't very strong, they collapsed onto the ground.

"Fli-Flippy?" She shook his shoulder. He's just too heavy for Flaky to lift up alone. She could feel his heavy breathing against her body. His cold fingers squeezed her weakly.

"Push...me off... you..." He said between breaths. "He's...taking over..." Then he stopped breathing.

"Flippy?" She shook his shoulder harder.

He shoved her hand away and lifted his eyes to Flaky's. The eerie yellow glow is back in his eyes again. He smirked and pin her down to the ground just like what he did the last time.

"Here we are again, Flaky." His voice sounded deeper and more sinister. Flaky didn't move, she didn't even breathe. She just laid there, under Flippy, unblinking. She didn't know what to do. Flippy stared right back at her. They didn't talk at all. Until Flippy got tired of the staring and moved. He stood up and Flaky shuffled away from him as fast as she could. Flippy caught her ankle just before she could go any further.

He put his palm to his forehead and chuckled, "C'mon, you have to stop avoiding me. I'm not going to hurt you." He grinned and twisted her ankle. She screamed. He laughed. "Wait, did I say I'm not going to hurt you?" He squeezed her twisted ankle, "My mistake." and let go. Flaky pulled her legs up and removed her brown boots carefully. She stared at the bruise Flippy left. Her foot looked like it twisted 260 degrees. The ankle part is purple and she couldn't feel her leg. Geez. A twisted arm _and _leg? Seriously?

She glared at Flippy through her tears. "Woah, woah, tiger, easy there." He put up his hands like in a surrender. "I'll help you twist it back if you like." He grinned wider. Flaky whimpered and shook her head. He laughed hysterically again while beads of sweat fall from Flaky's forehead.

"Feeling hot?" Flippy grinned. "I'll help you cool off." and pounced onto Flaky so she can't run. Not like she could with a broken ankle, anyway. Then, in a swift motion, he teared open her sweater and revealed her white bra and belly button. She yelped and tried to push him away.

"G-get off me!" She cried. Then, his face went blank. He's still on top of Flaky, but he went totally motionless. The yellow glow has faded as well. "Fli-Flippy!" She called. He blinked and shook his head. Then he looked around slowly, his gaze finally rested on Flaky's burning face. He looked at her blankly then shifted his gaze to her ripped sweater. His face immediately turned red.

"Holy shit!" He got off Flaky and turned around, his back facing Flaky. "D-did I do that?" He panicked.

"Y-yeah you d-did! How can you f-f-forget?" Flaky snapped nervously. "P-people don't f-forget s-stuff like t-that!" Another drop of tear fell from her eyes. She silently cursed herself for being so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry." Flippy hesitantly turned to face her. His face turned bright red. He took off his army jacket and handed it to Flaky. "Wear this. It can be zipped all the way up." He turned his gaze to the ground awkwardly.

Flaky took his jacket and put it on. She zipped it all the way. The jacket is too big for her, but at least it's better than wearing just her ripped sweater. She breathed in his scent. It smells good. Very good.

"Did I d-do _that_?" His voice trembled as his eyes gazed at her leg. Flaky followed his gaze to her leg. She used her index finger to poke it. Yep, she can't feel a thing. She swallowed and lifted her head up to meet Flippy's eyes. His green eyes shown obvious worry and guilt. He didn't try to cover it up. Flaky mentally sighed and nodded. "We have to do something about it, fast!" Flippy stood up and scooped Flaky up before she could protest. On the way, she grabbed the box. Then, Flippy started running back to his house.

* * *

><p><em>Where's the tiramisu cake? <em>Oops, I guess it isn't time yet xP So, the end to Chapter 5. Stay tuned! (peace!)


	6. Recognition

Back with another update. Have you been waiting for a long time? :) For the tiramisu cake? Ahaha, sorry! Gonna write about that! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the bloody Happy Tree Friends.

* * *

><p>Flaky squeezed the box in her hand. When they reached Flippy's house, he burst in and place her gently on the large sofa in the living room. He said that he's going to get his father, and that his father is a private surgeon. She sighed. It's been quite some time he's been in his father's office. She wondered has anything happened. Flaky looked around the living room. The large fireplace in the middle is covered with layers of dust. There's tiny shattered glasses all over the floor, and a few destroyed photo frames on tables. She reached out for a photo lying near her on the coffee table, but she couldn't reach it. If she wants to get it, she'll have to sit up. But Flippy ordered her to lay down and don't move, so her leg's condition won't get worse.<p>

"If I just don't use my leg, it won't get worse, will it?" She told herself and decided that it won't. She sat up carefully and reach for the photo again. "Almost there... got it!" She pulled back her hand and stared at the photo. It's a wedding photo. The man has dark green hair, darker than Flippy's, but his eyes are the exact same green Flippy has. The man is wearing a tuxedo and his smile indicates that no one could be happier than him. Flaky shifted her gaze to the woman next to him. She's down-to-earth beautiful. She has on a white strapless gown with green beads sew into it. A tiara sat crooked on her long and silk-like green hair. Her smile is glowing as well. Then Flaky noticed it. The eerie yellow glow in her left eye. The yellow glow she saw in Flippy's eyes. But the woman's is just a faint one, unlike Flippy's.

"Is this..." She traced the photo, "Flippy's parents?" She took out one of the photos of him from the box and held them next to each other. His wide grin in the photo makes him looks just like his mother. "They are..." Flaky stared at the photos.

"...Flippy's parents."

* * *

><p>"Fucking retard." He muttered. The crushed note his father left for him in his hand felt cold even to him. He narrowed his eyes at the spot where his father would stand when he felt disturbed, the spot in front of the large portrait of his mother. He could literately see the dark stains of his father. "At times like this, how could that bastard go seduce women?" He grumbled to his mother. He loosened his fist and stared at the crushed note.<p>

"_Going out to see Claire. Not coming back until 3 in the morning or so._"

His father usually sticks with a woman for only 10 days or so. But this Claire, his father stuck with her for about a month. Flippy clenched his fist and crush the paper again. Maybe she really could be it. He turned his gaze back to his mother's portrait.

"It feels like I'm betraying her, thinking like this." He smoothed his black T-shirt he has on now that his jacket was given to Flaky. It was the last gift his mother showered him with before she died. He always keep it clean and avoid washing it with any detergent or softener, because it may wash away his mother's sweet scent or the precious memories clinging on it.

An evil laughter echoed through his head. _This is called moving on, idiot. You should let go of the past. _Fliqpy chuckled playfully. All Flippy could do is just shake his head. Whenever he thought of his mother, he would always blame himself.

"I am the one who caused her her death. I can't just let go of that!" He cried.

_Don't stain my works with your cowardly tears. You didn't help in killing her._

"Shut up!" He roared. "Why did you kill her? She didn't offend you in anyway! Why did you do it?" He slammed his fist into the portrait, smashing into his mother's face. "Why..." _She's just an obstacle for you to get over with. Since you didn't, I helped you. _He felt a tear leaving his eyes. He wiped it away and breathed in deep. "Do me a fucking favor and kill yourself." He then stood up and went to his father's table to get some supplies to help Flaky's ankle. Yeah. His father keeps all his medical stuff in his office. But he keeps his equipments in his bedroom, and that's why Flippy is forbidden to enter his father's bedroom. Flippy observed his father when he's treating a patient. For some reasons, he always loved to learn about the human body. Maybe it's from his father? His father also treated an amount of patients with twisted ankles just like Flaky. If he remembered correctly, he could do without his father.

He grabbed some ACE bandages and a few Tylenol pills. Then he headed to the kitchen and filled a clear plastic bag with the few ice in their refrigerator. He came back to the living room to find Flaky silently sleeping.

"Am I really gone that long?" He silently asked, without expecting any answers. He pulled up a small white stool and sat near Flaky. He placed everything on the ground. He stared at Flaky's sleeping face. It seemed...cute. He rested his chin on his left palm and continued staring. He could feel himself smiling, but this smile isn't from Flipqy, it's from him himself. He haven't smile like this for a long time. He forgot how pleasant it felt.

"Cake..." Flaky muttered and smiled. Flippy jumped and sat back down when he realized she's just sleep-talking. He took the bag of ice and carefully place it on her ankle. He positioned the bag so that it won't drop when he let go. Just then, Flaky rubbed her eyes as she tried to sit up.

"Stay down," Flippy placed his hand on Flaky's forehead and gently pushed her down. He felt another smile surfaced when a few flakes of dandruff fell from her hair when he pushed her down. He immediately pull back his hand when he saw tears building up in her eyes. "S-sorry!" He put his hand up in surrender.

"N-no, it's n-not that..." Flaky twines her fingers together. "My leg f-feels cold..." She stuttered. Flippy could see that she's trying not to look at him at all cost. He suppressed a sigh.

"I'm supposed to put an ice pack on your sprained ankle to reduce swelling and also decrease bleeding and pain." He explained.

Flaky played with her fingers uncomfortably, "But I st-still feel the pain a-a-and it's still stinging." She trembled. Flippy nodded knowingly and handed her the Tylenol pills. "These are...?" She took them cautiously.

"Tylenol pills. Or anti-inflammatory." Flaky looked at him blindly. He sighed and said, "So that your leg will heal." and Flaky nodded and "oh"-ed loudly before covering her mouth with her hand and turning red. Flippy gave her some pillows to rest her head on and she swallowed the pills awkwardly. "The ice pack have to remain on your ankle for about 20 to 30 minutes, so I don't want you to move your leg, okay?" He repositioned the bag again.

"Why are you doing this?" Flaky's voice sounded cold. So cold that Flippy froze. "I-I mean, you're the one who did this t-to me." She stuttered. They said nothing for a long time. The atmosphere got more awkward as each second passed.

Flippy can't sit there. He could feel Fliqpy pushing his way to get out. He got up quickly and went to the back room to get a broom to clean up the mess he and Fliqpy left. His father don't bother about it anyway, unless Claire coming over. So if he don't do it, no one will. He grabbed a large plastic bag from the kitchen and started cleaning the living room. He swept all the glass into the plastic bag and picked up all the photos. Then he tied the plastic bag before taking out the trash. He arranged the photos neatly and placed them on the coffee table, all the while well aware of Flaky's cold stare behind his back. After he cleaned up the living room, he put the broom back where it's from and sat heavily on the couch next to Flaky. Flaky continued staring at him. Flippy returns her stare with the warmest smile he could manage and laughed when Flaky's face turned red again.

"H-how long has it been?" Flaky asked.

Flippy took a glance at the clock on the wall. "About 15 minutes." Then his gaze settled on the brown box. "What's in there?" and reached out to take the box. He took back his hand when Flaky uses her good leg to give him a good kick in the thigh. "Ouch!"

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to kick that hard!" She apologized, "But, I-I would appreciate it i-if you don't look into t-the box."

"Oh, it's full of secrets?" Flippy said.

"A-actually-" Flaky's hand-phone rang. She struggled to get it out of her pocket but her trembling fingers kept failing her. Flippy stood up and helped her grab her phone. He handed it to Flaky and she told him thanks before hitting the Answer button, "Hello?"

"..."

"S-sorry. I accidentally sl-slipped and sprained my l-leg."

"..."

"I'm in..." Flaky's bottom lip trembled. "Fl-Fl-Flippy's house."

"..."

"No, no! Really! I'm fine!"

"..."

She shut her phone. Her eyes became watery again. Flippy didn't have to ask her who called and what did they said. He knew it immediately. He took a glance at the clock again. It's already 20 minutes. He took away the half melted ice pack and started to bandage her leg. She tried her best not to move her leg.

"Your friends are coming." He stated. Flaky nodded silently and played with her fingers uneasily. He lifted his head to face Flaky but didn't stop bandaging her ankle. He smiled again, "I'll finish the bandaging in a while. You can go back with them when they come." Flaky opened her mouth but Flippy interrupted her. "I understand." He sighed, "You can go back. Well, it's not like I'm holding you prisoner or anything. You could leave anytime you want to." He paused, carefully choosing his words so they won't sound so hateful. "I know why everyone is afraid of me. I broke your wrist." He eyed her healing hand, "And your leg as well." He tied the bandage carefully, "But if I tell the truth, no one would believe me. I mean, would you believe me if I tell you I have PTSD and I have a split personality because of that?"

"And that split personality of yours did these to me." Flaky said. Flippy silently roll back the extra bandages into the way it was. "If... I say I b-believe you?" Flaky tried to stand but her leg still hurts, so she collapsed back onto the couch. She stared at Flippy who's standing in front of her, motionless. She reached out and grabbed his free hand slowly, making him looked at her with a shocked expression, which she finds cute, "I-I believe you." Flippy squeezed her hand gently.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're... a good guy. I'm sure of it." Flaky feels her face burning again. She stared at Flippy's blank expression. Then she registered the look. It's the look he always had on before his split personality took over. In an instant, the yellow glow glowed glaringly in his eyes as he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his.

"What makes you so sure?"

* * *

><p>Bleh... Another topic without cakes... Without cakes, DA STORY AIN'T SO INTERESTING, EH? Review please c:<p> 


End file.
